


Persons of Note

by ladygabe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Moment in time, The Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: Claiming themselves friends of Essek Theylss gets the Mighty Nein a surprising reaction from the Taskhand of Bazzoxan.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223





	Persons of Note

**Author's Note:**

> A quick scene based off of [this](%E2%80%9C) Tumblr post by minathevampireslayer.
> 
> Spoilers for a reveal in The Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount.

The door opened once more, the guard holding it as a tall, handsome drow entered behind her. His long white hair was pulled back in a single plait and he was garbed in the featureless ensemble the Aurora Watch wore under their chitinous armor. Despite his simple appearance, something about the tilt of his head and the somehow familiar scowl on his face spoke of nobility. 

“When it comes to Kryn to claim friendship with,” he began without preamble, “you chose poorly. The Shadowhand does not keep or welcome friends, nor would anyone wish to claim themselves such.” 

The Nein tensed as one. Whatever their internal conflict over Essek, to allow someone else to speak ill of him was unacceptable.

“Don’t talk about Essek like that!” Of course Jester was the first to protest, tail lashing behind her so fiercely the wind fluttered her skirts. 

“You may send him word yourself if you need confirmation,” Caleb added, venom in his voice. “I, for one, do not hesitate to count him a friend.”

Silence permeated the room as the drow shifted his golden gaze to each face, taking in the glares and frowns aimed his direction.

His scowl abruptly fell away, leaving behind an open expression of amazement. “Holy Luxon, you all aren’t kidding.” His laugh of bewilderment bounced off the stone walls, cheerful and charming. “Essek has friends?! Forget the horrors of the Bazzoxan; you’ve already done the impossible. I must get to know you all and figure out how in the Nine Hells you lot managed _that_.”

The sudden change in temperament left all the Nein confused (save for Caduceus, who had started to smile to himself in understanding) until the the soldier offered them a grin and an introduction. “I am Taskhand Verin Theylss. Now please, tell me the secret of how you charmed the curmudgeon that is my older brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I /need/ Verin Thelyss to be a ray of sunshine distilled into a drow and for a most awkward sibling relationship to be in place between him and Essek.


End file.
